


[Podfic] Childfree

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Series: Podfics and Other Auditory Works [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Soft Chara, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: The reasons why Chara does not want kids.





	[Podfic] Childfree

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Childfree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280218) by [MiniNephthys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys). 



**Music** \- DarxieLand by: Kevin Macleod

 **Length:** 3:28

**MP3:[[link]](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lwl811xuq2oviv0/%5BPodfic%5D%20Childfree.mp3?dl=0)**


End file.
